Wound in my heart
by MarshmallowB
Summary: Cuando abrió los ojos al amanecer, nunca creyó que justo ese día sus antiguos enemigos saldrían a la luz, definitivamente Blossom nunca en su vida la volvería a dejar a cargo de la ciudad. Los Rowdyruff regresaron con más poder que nunca. -Azules, rojos y verdes-
¡Gracias por entrar!, hoy vengo con este fic, estoy más que emocionada, es mi primer fic publicado en este fandom, no le di muchas leídas, así que supongo que tendré algunos errores, perdón por ellos, acepto críticas constructivas, sin más les dejo, let's go!(¿)

* * *

 _¿Cómo había acabado en aquello?, tenía pánico, Blossom se iba durante una semana y todo sucedía. Observó cómo una llama de fuego salía de la boca de aquel monstruo e iba directo a una escuela primaria. Debía hacer algo rápido, su mente estaba en blanco. Todos se habían vuelto locos; Tampoco tardaba mucho para que ella también._

Bajó la mirada hacía sus piernas, estaban temblando de terror, era sorprendente el miedo que los tres Rowdyruff Boys infundían en ella, a pesar de que ya no era precisamente una niña; inhaló aire por la boca, soltándolo por las fosas nasales, un bufido de cansancio, ¿por qué le estaba pasando esto a ella?, ¿por qué justo cuando su hermana mayor estaba fuera de la ciudad? ¿Por qué Buttercup aún no llegaba? ¿Por qué tenía ella que dar la cara siendo la más pequeña? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? –Claro que no tenía respuesta para ninguna- , no tenía el carácter de Blossom para dar cara, suspiró de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces habrá suspirado en el día? Muchas.

Se paró recta, haciendo crujir su espalda, _oh se sentía tan bien,_ apretó los puños y con el mentón abrió la puerta realmente quería hacer parecer que ahora tenía un carácter fuerte, que nadie puede contra ella, dando la cara por sus otras dos hermanas que no estaban presentes, realmente si estuvieran ellas le daría más confianza, sin ellas no era _nada_ , entrando en la oficina del alcalde, dando su entrada, la primera imagen es la más importante, siempre leía eso en las revistas que leía, _la primera imagen,_ hace años que no sabía nada de ese trío de salvajes, porque si mal no recordaba eso eran, unos salvajes; incluso antes de entrar a la sala sentía la mirada de sus contrapartes en sí misma, como cuchillas; en ese momento su poca confianza que consiguió al poner en alto su barbilla se esfumó, tampoco se atrevió a ver a los ojos a los muchachos que estaban sentados a sus anchas en uno de los sillones, con pasos apresurados se sentó en el otro, junto con la señorita Bello, tan elegante como siempre, a su lado se sentía muy pequeña, se removió incomoda.

 _Se escuchó una lúgubre carcajada, esa la conocía de memoria, Mojo Jojo, ¿acaso era el quién estaba detrás de todo eso?, primero los Rowdyruff Boys, ¿ahora ese jodido mono?, ya ni si quiera tenía la edad para estar en esas andadas._

No le ayudaba en nada tener al lado tremenda mujer, sintió como esta puso su mano encima de la suya, dándole un leve apretón en signo de apoyo de manera maternal, ¿era tan obvio lo nerviosa que estaba? Probablemente sí, le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

-Bueno, Bubbles, ¿dónde está Buttercup? –Preguntó el alcalde con un rostro serio- Como sabemos Blossom no se encuentra en la ciudad, del modo que no hay nada que podamos hacer, ella también tiene otros problemas que resolver, aun que preferiría que las tres Powerpuff Girls estén presentes, supongo que con dos de ellas podríamos ponernos de acuerdo- Ese tono no era habitual en el viejo señor, tampoco la demandante forma en la que lo decía, subió la mirada que anteriormente estaba clavada en sus muslos-.

-N-no tardará en llegar, _s-señor_ –Oh grandioso, si antes sospechaban que la joven estaba realmente nerviosa, ahora que abrió la boca por primera vez desde que había llegado, se los confirmaba; como esperaban su voz seguía siendo aguda, muy aguda, pero no tanto como cuando tenía 5 años-.

Escuchó como una leve risa salió de uno de los chicos de enfrente –Rubia tonta- La forma en la que lo decía le recordaba cuando el profesor le reñía de manera penosa, le dio vergüenza el que su respuesta haya sido tan temblorosa y tartamuda, levantó la mirada para saber de quién era esa voz, pero sin llegar a ver directamente los ojos de los chicos, que estaban ocupados en otras cosas, ignorarla, por ejemplo, eso le quitaba un poco de piedras de su espalda, agradecía que no llamaba tanto la atención de la manera que sus hermanas lo hacían.

-Pero tiene buen culo, algo es algo, ¿no?- Dijo otro de manera burlesca, está vez fue el mediano el que lanzó un comentario, ahora era un tonto bruto evolucionado, incluso venía consigo comentarios indecentes, los colores se le subieron al rostro, agradecía que sus rulos le taparan gran parte de la cara al tener la mirada gacha, en esos momentos desearía el que no le haya tocado tanta dulzura, ella no tenía respuestas inteligentes e indirectamente hirientes como su hermana pelirroja, y mucho menos groseras como Buttercup.

-Ignóralos, Bubbles- Le aconsejó Bello-No valen la pena- Un gruñido por parte del chico con cabello negro le advirtió, frunció la mirada, con ella podían meterse todo lo que querían pero con su ''Madre de a mentiras'' (forma en la que le llamaba ella en secreto) no, en sus labios se formó una mueca de disgusto, la mujer a su lado le repitió en un susurro un ''no valen la pena'', aunque la rubia sabía que llegó a los oídos de los otros tres, después de todo tenían súper poderes-.

El alcalde carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención de todos –Bubbles, ¿dónde se encuentra Buttercup?- Maldición, ni ella sabía la respuesta, ¿qué le respondería?-.

-No tardará en llegar, señor- Repitió la anterior respuesta, no tan segura, Buttercup era una chica muy ocupada, estaba ocupada causando problemas, metiéndose a peleas que no le correspondían y reprobando materias, sí, muy ocupada. Ya le estaba pasando por la mente rogarle a Alá, Buda, Quetzalcóatl, Ganesha y cualquier otro Dios que se le venga a la mente, obligatoriamente tenía que ocurrirle alguna idea para ganar tiempo en lo que llegaba su problemática hermana, cruzó sus piernas, un comentario de mala gana se escuchó por enfrente, pero estaba tan ocupada en otras cosas que ni atención le tomó-

Observó su celular, no llevaba metida allí dentro ni diez minutos, el mundo estaba conspirando contra ella, se levantó de su lugar de manera rápida, agarró su bolso, dando grande zancadas hacía la puerta, las miradas de arriba hacia debajo de los jóvenes no le ayudaban nada, solo dijo un ''Ahorita vengo'' y salió del lugar corriendo para llegar al baño, ocupaba pensar, y que mejor lugar que ese. También pensaba marcarle a su hermana mayor para preguntarle donde se encontraba, esa no se la perdonaría fácilmente, sus tacos resonaron en todo el cuarto, empezó a caminar de una esquina a otra, tal como león enjaulado, parándose para observar su reflejo sorprendiéndose a sí misma mordiendo sus uñas, alejándolas de sus dientes inmediatamente, no quería arruinar su esmalte, el espejo le devolvió una mirada de preocupación, fue en clases de pintura cuando le marcó la señorita Bello, comentándole que los Rowdyruff Boys habían llegado a la oficina del alcalde en plan de paz.

Había decidido no dárselo a conocer a Blossom, no podía arruinarle su viaje con preocupaciones, ella ahora estaba a cargo.

* * *

Todos quedaron callados después de que la rubia salió, tampoco no había mucho que hablar si no estaban las súper heroínas. Hasta ahora el líder no había abierto la boca para nada, era sorprendente que después de nueve años volvieran a aparecer, nadie sabía dónde estaban es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, y de buenas a primeras llegaban con el alcalde para hablar serenamente, aunque claro, no sin antes verse amenazados con policías que rodeaban todo el edificio, tanto en el cielo como en tierra, siendo sus opciones de escape casi nulas respondiendo solamente con las manos en la nuca y un ''Solo queremos hablar'', de manera muy tranquila.

Pero les habían hecho esperar milenios, llevaban dos horas y media allí sentado, y sentían el culo entumido, Butch de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios estúpidos para hacer reír al menor, también llegó a soltarle uno que otro piropo a la señorita Bello, después de todo ahora eran todos unos hombres. También era de admirar que el mediano haya durado tanto tiempo esperando, ya que paciencia no tenía mucha. Boomer en cambio tenía una postura despreocupada, relajada, todo estaba bajo su control, incluso antes de que entrara la rubia él ya se había dado cuenta.

Unos pasos pesados hicieron eco en el lugar, el alcalde levantó la vista que anteriormente estaba metida en unos papeles, todos estaban al tanto de la puerta para saber quién iba a entrar, esperaban que la rubia, pero está vez en vez de zapatillas se escuchaban más como botas, unos pasos molestos. Los pisotones se dejaron de escuchar cuando la sombra quedó frente a las puertas, esa figura era más obvio que la rubia no era la dueña, abriéndose de par en par se dio a mostrar una joven morocha, su propia presencia imponía, cabello cortado a navaja, ojos molestos, y seño realmente fruncido, observando directamente a los ojos a los Rowdyruff Boys dándoles una mirada asesina, como cuchillas, les gruñó para después entrar y tirarse en el sillón con piernas abiertas. –Ya llegué, ¿dónde está Bubbles?- Preguntó sin despegar la mirada de los chicos frente a ella, realmente estaba a la defensiva

-Nos alegra el que hayas venido, no contestabas a nuestras llamadas-Le comentó la mujer pelirroja, ella solo respondió un ''estaba dormida'', no, no lo estaba, solo era una mentirilla –Bubbles ya había llegado pero salió- También había recibido 10 llamadas perdidas de su hermana menor, pero no había escuchado el teléfono, estaba muy ocupada dándole una paliza a unos hombres que se habían atrevido a retarla en futbol soccer. Agradecía que era Bubbles quien estaba a cargo esta vez, si hubiera sido Blossom le hubiera dado una turbo regañada. Bubbles y su corazón amable. Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era la rubia así que decidió contestar, lo primero que escucharon fue un grito de enojo, preguntándole donde demonios se encontraba a lo cual ella agachó la cabeza y respondió un perdón, pero tampoco tenía en mente decirle que ya había llegado y todos en la sala le estaban escuchando gritar. Se tapó la boca cuando una carcajada quería salir de su garganta para después colgar.

* * *

Esto era el colmo, ¡Buttercup le había colgado!, estaba desesperada, ¿Por qué nunca nada estaba bajo su control?, su mente estaba blanca respecto los Rowdyruff Boys, nunca estuvo especialmente interesada en que había pasado con ellos, cuando tenían ocho años fue su última pelea y ellos habían perdido, desde ese día no supo nada de ellos, lo último que vio fue que habían salido llorando, en ese momento se sintió terrible, pero al reflexionar de que no hacían más que hacer mal esa culpabilidad se esfumó al instante, ahora teníamos diecisiete años, prácticamente unos adultos. Personalmente ella no guardaba odio alguno, eso no iba con ella, durante esos nueve años llegó a escuchar rumores un tanto disparatados ''Qué habían perdido los poderes'', ''Estaban en la cárcel'' ''Murieron'' ''Las Powerpuff Girls los mataron'' ''Todo este tiempo no fueron más que una ilusión'' ''En realidad eran el alcalde disfrazado para probar a las Powerpuff Girls'' también llegó a escuchar que estaban inscritos a su instituto, y no lo dudaba, una vez llegó a ver las listas de los alumnos inscritos y se encontró sus nombre, pero en ningún momento se indignaron en aparecerse, tampoco le comentó sobre ello a su hermana mayor. Blossom parecía interesada por su paradero, aunque nunca nadie le respondió algo concreto. Mojo no tenía la menor idea, mientras que otros se atrevían a mentirles como bellaco. T

Con sus manos bajo el chorro de agua en forma de hojita para agarrar y mojarse la cara. Ya era hora de que regresara, estaba lo suficientemente tranquila.

Caminando hacía la oficina del alcalde, escuchó como algo era golpeado, más precisamente sonaba a una mesa, entró corriendo en el cuarto y se encontró a su hermana agarrando de la solapas de la chamarra de cuero de Butch, el parecía pasársela bomba, mientras que la otra tenía una mirada que haría a muchos el desmayarse de miedo, cuando cayó en cuenta de su presencia le dio una sonrisa de medio lado mientras que con la mano desocupada hacía la seña de la paz, su cara de horror no se podía comparar con nada. ¿Acaso se iban a pelear justo ahí?, no podía permitir aquello. Volteó a ver al líder de la otra banda, estaba indiferente a lo que sucedía, dándose cuenta de que le observaba levantó la vista y le respondió con una sonrisa de tiburón, le puso los nervios de punta. Y pensar qué _ese_ era la contraparte de su amable (aunque mandona) hermana. Era más que obvio que no tenía pensado darle un estate quieto a su hermano menor. Si ella no les paraba, ¿Quién lo haría?

-Vamos, solo dije que tenías buen culo, eso es un halago, malagradecida.

Levantó su puño en alto, daría inicio a la pelea, pero sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza, una almohada, ¿en serio tenía en mente detenerla con una almohada?

-Buttercup, le diré a Blossom que estás causando problemas…

 _Todo sucedió demasiado veloz, Boomer susurró un ''No nos jodas'' y se escuchó una fuerte explosión detrás y con ello se podía observar un edificio colapsando, las alarmas de los carros empezaron a pitar de manera ensordecedora, rápidamente miré por el gran ventanal de la oficina del alcalde, algo no estaba bien. Su hermana mayor aún no soltaba al morocho, su mirada estaba más que furiosa, con un hilo de voz le preguntó ¿qué coño acabas de hacer?, el solo le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿ellos tenían algo que ver?, se aventó hacía el rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo al vacío._

-¡¿Pero qué acaban de hacer?! ¿Ustedes causaron esa explosión?-Era palpable el enojo, decía mientras apuntaba por el ventanal hecho pedazos por culpa de los medianos con cabello negro-.

-Perdón rubia, no era nuestra intención causar problemas, pero esa explosión no fue obra nuestra, me ofende que te atrevas incluso a preguntar- Se dignó a decir el líder, ellos estaban tranquilos con todo lo que estaba pasando y eso la hacía sentir aún más inexperta, ellos tenían el control-Justo por eso venimos a hablar con ustedes, a nosotros tampoco nos conviene, ¿sabes? Háganse cargo de esto, tienen más herramientas que nosotros.

Fue lo único que dijo, hizo un ademan de salida a su rubio hermano que seguía manteniendo el rostro sereno, acercándose dónde antes acababa de brincar su revoltoso hermano y el pelirrojo remató su confusión con un –Si yo fuera tú le haría saber de esto a la enojona de los cojones, no les queda mucho tiempo- Para después saltar dejando detrás un camino rojo en el cielo perdiéndose en una nube de humo. El rubio se paró frente a ella moviendo la mano para ver signo de recuperación, le observó con sus grandes y azules ojos como este le sonreía de manera divertida y le soltó un ''suerte rubia tonta'', yéndose por el mismo rumbo de los anteriores.

Bubbles volteó a ver al alcalde y dijo: -Esto no le va a agradar a Blossom-.


End file.
